Wolf In The Box  Prologue
by Tsumori
Summary: a glimps into Chloe's life before the main Wolf In The Box story line
1. Prologue

"Chloe, run!"

Chloe was torn. She knew she had to get away but she didn't want to leave her mother behind. Just as she was about to make a dash for the stairs that led to her room, the door burst open and several men wearing black and one wearing white came in.

Chloe watched as two of the men grabbed her mother and then tried to make a grab for her. She bit the first one but had her hair pulled by the other as they tried to restrain her.

"Please leave my daughter out of this"

Chloe watched the man in white approach her mother before slapping her in the face. When she didn't look up again, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Creatures like you shouldn't be breeding"

He directed his next comment to Chloe, who's eyes were now filled with tears.

"This is what we do to demons girl"

Chloe was forced to watch as one of the men took a knife off his belt and started cutting her mother, making sure that the cuts were only deep enough to cause pain but not kill her. With one word from the guy in white he quickly brought the blade across her throat, ending her life.

Chloe struggled to get away from the men that were holding her so she could help her mother but the one in white approached her and stuck a needle in her arm. The last sight she saw was her mother's dead body lying on the floor.

When Chloe woke she was in a cell, the man in white standing on the other side of the bars.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Chloe shook her head and refused to look at him but she could tell he was smiling.

"Oh, my little half breed, I'm going to have fun with you"

She listened to him walk away before curling up on the cot that was provided for her and crying herself to sleep. Chloe soon lost count of the days as they past and was surprised and annoyed when someone woke her up one day.

"Psst! Hey, you!"

Chloe turned her head slightly to find a guy of about 19 standing outside her cell. She just looked at him and made no further movements.

"Well, at least I got you attention. You're Chloe right?"

She tilted her head before flipping the blanket up to cover her face.

"Hey now, don't do that"

"Brian, what are you doing down here?"

The man in white that Chloe had learned to fear approached them. If he was here that could only mean one thing, more experiments.

"Sorry professor. I got sidetracked. I wanted to see her"

"Well, you've seen her now get going. The both of you have work to do"

Chloe watched Brian leave and then the professor make a grab for her. She learned long ago to keep her mouth shut and not fight. She was extremely surprised when he pinned her up against the wall and pulled the blanket away from her, leaving her cold and completely naked.

"Come, show me your wings my little half breed"

Chloe looked at him and did nothing. She watched as the anger crept into his face as his fingers trailed up her thigh.

"I won't say it again, release your wings!"

"Go to hell"

He slapped her across the face and she crumpled to the floor before he pulled her up again.

"Do I need to do to you like we did to your mother?"

Chloe's fear increased and she no longer had control over her wings. Without warning she slumped to the floor again with her pure white wings crumpled around her, all energy she had was gone. The professor looked down on her with cruelty and malice and called for men to move her back to her cell. Once she was back on the cot he took a few feathers from each wing before leaving again.

For four years the professor tortured her with endless experiments and everyday he took a little more of her until she couldn't even remember who she was. The next time Chloe saw Brian he was in a hurry and she looked at him with wide eyes when she spotted the ring of keys in his hand.

"I'm going to get you out of here"

She watched him unlock the door to her cell and as soon as it was open, she shot out and nearly strangled Brian in a hug that sent them both crashing to the floor. He pulled away and then pulled her to her feet.

"Time to go"

Brian pulled Chloe through the winding halls of the building and out to a waiting car. No matter how much he hoped otherwise he knew someone had spotted them and it wouldn't be long until his boss sent someone after them but he was determined not to let Chloe get caught again.

Once in the car Chloe latched on to Brian's free arm and refused to let go. When he pulled into a driveway she tilted her head at him.

"You'll be safe here, at least for now"

She whimpered as he pulled away and moved to open her door before walking up the stairs that led to the front door of his friends house. He knocked on it and waited for a reply.

"Come in"


	2. The Professor

"Professor, what's wrong?"

He continued reading the test results in his hands before looking at his assistant, who was hesitant about going anywhere near the man.

"Were the samples tampered with before hand?"

"No sir but we did have to change the girl's diet. She's eating no where near what she's supposed to"

He frowned and sighed before placing the file on his desk and running a hand through his raven black hair. This had been the forth time that they had tried this experiment and the forth time that it had failed. He turned to his assistant.

"What about the serums?"

"Her body's rejected them. I wonder if the over use of the serums has caused the tests on her bones to fail"

"It could be. Is there any of the sample left?"

His assistant shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest before turning a stoney face to him. He just glared back.

"Are you still pissed because I stopped sleeping with you?"

His assistant pushed herself away from the wall, all the while never looking away.

"Not exactly. What pisses me off is that ever since that monster got here you've wanted nothing to do with me anymore"

"If you don't like it then leave. Keep one thing in mind Marie, I don't need you on staff here so I couldn't care less whether you stay or not"

He turned towards two men clad in black standing by the door.

"Go get our little half breed and put her in the lab"

They nodded before disappearing and the professor looked at his assistant, who left before he did. He knew she wouldn't be participating in this 'extraction' but it wasn't like he cared anyway. He looked to the now open door to find a raven haired teenager standing there.

"What is it, Brian?"

"The lab's ready"

He nodded and pushed past Brian to head down the long corridor that would lead him to his lap and to her. When he entered the room she was up on the table wrapped in the usual blanket with her back to him.

"You know, hiding isn't going to get you out of this"

He moved about the room getting things set up so he could extract a piece of bone from the lower part of her rib cage. When he went around to where she was facing he noticed her watching him with her sapphire eyes; she knew what was coming.

By the time he had her knocked out and the piece of bone extracted he was too tired to do much of anything. The bone itself had fought with him to come loose and it took almost all his strength to pull the tiny piece free. Putting the bone in a small glass vile he set it on the table beside him before stitching his subject up and slipping into a chair.

He motioned for the two men that had brought her here to take her back to her cell and then called for Brian to take the bone to Marie to have it tested. Once he slipped back into his office and into his over stuffed, leather arm chair he found himself dozing. It had certainly been a long day.


End file.
